The invention relates generally to circuits, and more particularly, to a storage circuit having single-ended write circuitry.
In integrated circuits technology there is a continuing desire to reduce the physical area required to implement devices (e.g. transistors) in order to integrate more devices on a single integrated circuit and to reduce the cost of integrated circuits. However, as the physical dimensions of devices used within integrated circuits are reduced, some of the circuits begin to fail due to the newly reduced dimensions. The cause of the circuit failures varies depending upon the particular circuit.